


红樱桃

by yasemiin



Category: yasemiin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasemiin/pseuds/yasemiin
Summary: 贴窗花后续
Kudos: 4





	红樱桃

［辫堂］红樱桃

《贴窗花》的后续，医院里孟哥是怎么主动的。

有小玩具。

————————————

有一种自由叫做“车厘子自由”，是形容某些人的家底殷实、或收入十分可观，说当他想吃车厘子的时候就买，并且想吃多少就吃多少，无拘无束没有顾虑。

张云雷作为当红流量，买很多车厘子肯定是不成问题的。

可是要让一个钱镶在肾上的当红流量看着他助理吭哧吭哧吃完三盆车厘子，这问题就不小了。

助理抓了一把樱桃直接往嘴里塞，嚼动半天之后再把五六个籽一齐吐出来，吃得要多豪放有多豪放，张云雷没好气地翻了个白眼，“我让你给我媳妇留点儿留点儿的。”

“啊？我留了啊……那不还那么多呢吗。”

张云雷皱着眉毛作势要撒泼，“你留嘛了？你一会儿功夫吃三盆了？”

话音刚落，病房的门被打开，孟鹤堂捧着饭盒冲他笑了笑，转身去关了门。

“小哥哥，你终于来了。”张云雷乐得见牙不见眼，赶忙伸手去拉着孟鹤堂，眨着眼睛撒娇般抬头看了看他，“我好想你啊……”

这变脸速度也真是没谁了。助理捂住了眼睛。

“来吃樱桃”，张云雷把早就洗好的樱桃递了过去，孟鹤堂拿出一颗先喂给了张云雷，樱桃被张云雷咬了一半，剩下的半颗樱桃落在了手心。

孟鹤堂用另一只手掐了掐张云雷的脸，吃掉了剩下的半个樱桃，助理这才恍然大悟，“老板，你刚才说你媳妇原来是孟哥啊？”

张云雷撇撇嘴没说话，孟鹤堂转过头似笑非笑地看着助理，道，“你信啊？”一向温柔的他竟把人盯得几分战栗。

“呃……孟老师”，助理也分不清刚才那句“我媳妇”到底是兄弟间闹着玩还是真事儿了，直觉告诉他此地不宜久留，他拿起外衣往身上套了就往外走，“这儿交给您了啊孟老师，我就先回去了。”

跟什么人都说我是他媳妇。孟鹤堂心里有些恼也有些甜。

待到人走远了之后张云雷扯了扯孟鹤堂的袖子，手放在他臀尖上，歪头小声问，“……小哥哥，你扩张了没？”

“嗯，”孟鹤堂低头轻轻吮了一下张云雷的唇弓，“我先锁门。”

锁好门，把窗帘全部拉严实，又把灯关得只留一小盏，医院走廊不算嘈杂，甚至是安静的，但此刻夜还不深，一些声音也能被掩盖。

孟鹤堂在张云雷面前脱了长款羽绒服，牛仔裤裆部的鼓胀和湿渍让张云雷看了有些于心不忍也有些恶趣味的窃喜，“我们说好了的，这次你主动，”张云雷挑了挑眉笑着，手懒散地撑着床，“小哥哥要照顾伤员啊，就从前边开始，都你来吧。”

这属实有些欺负人，他刚才说要过来的时侯张云雷就让他插上肛塞好扩张，从公司到医院，一路上后穴的酸爽让他前面一直硬着，孟鹤堂有些急迫，早就想在他身下承欢，可对面的大小伙子一脸神定气闲地要求他把前戏做好，他前后都湿透了，可对面的人清爽得很。

好在也没功夫想公不公平的问题，孟鹤堂先解开了自己的裤子，湿凉令人难受的布料终于离开肌肤，露出蜜色的雄根，泛着湿滑的液体，可以说是旖旎潋滟。

“坐上来”，张云雷指了指自己大腿。

后穴里插着肛塞，孟鹤堂本能地想要夹紧双腿，迈腿跨坐的动作也有几分摇晃，坐下后腿缠上了张云雷的腰，“疼不疼？腿不怕压吧？”。

张云雷揉了揉他大腿上的肉，轻轻捏了几下，“没事儿，哥你别压着膝盖就行”。

这一声哥不同于以往撒娇，多少有几分肃穆，孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，轻轻扶着张云雷的脖颈吻了上去。

这是他第一次主动去吻张云雷，似乎比第一次说上台相声还紧张，舔弄起来也没有什么章法，相识十多年的一幕幕闪现几下，孟鹤堂突然疑问为什么会发展到这一步，又很惊讶出现在脑海里的情愫和占有欲，好像和以往单单为了激起情欲的吻都不一样。

张云雷轻轻抚摸着他的后背。唇瓣紧紧贴在了一起，此刻孟鹤堂好像又略微想起了一点门道，舌舔舐着张云雷上颚，又欲拒还迎地游移到口腔里的其它地方，显得调皮却慵懒，不多时就听到了“啧啧”的水声回响。满是贪恋地勾回津液咽下，孟鹤堂才松开那片柔软，轻轻地咬着张云雷的耳垂，换了姿势伏在人身上顺着脖颈一路向下吮吸着。

孟鹤堂头顶的黑发刮蹭着他的脖颈，有些痒也有些舒服。“别留印子。”张云雷眯了眯眼睛，提醒道。

孟鹤堂充耳不闻，在靠近锁骨的地方狠狠吮吸几下，看着白皙的皮肤上多了几块粉红，只觉得好看，吻过喉结和锁骨，他咬了咬细嫩的颈肉，又慰藉般舔了舔咬过的地方。

柔软的舌舔过的地方仿佛过了电一般酥酥麻麻的。孟鹤堂低头，用牙齿一颗颗咬开了衣服扣子，吮着细嫩的胸脯肉，遵从雄性本能含着胸前的红果舔弄着。想到早些年这人扒了大褂在台上都露出了这颗小红豆不禁有些气恼，更加用舌头用力顶弄着，又抓了一把另一边的软肉。

“小哥哥……”张云雷粗喘着眯了眯眼睛轻唤。

“硬了？”孟鹤堂低声问，隔着裤子揉了揉张云雷的阴茎，触到一片硬邦邦的温热。

张云雷没答话，眨了眨眼，手伸到孟鹤堂后穴揉了揉，勾弄着肛塞外面的吸盘，“小哥哥啊，一直夹着呢？”

“能拿出来了吧？”孟鹤堂挺腰扭头看了看，葱白的手指在后穴附近按压，大手贪恋着抓着大把的肉，沾上了些许湿滑透明的液体。

张云雷垂眼扶着孟鹤堂的后腰，把肛塞一点点扯出来，一颗颗光滑的珠子陆续露了出来，“你腰怎么样？”

“腰没事儿你慢点拽……”刚说完，张云雷按着肛塞又顶了进去，孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，身子软了下来差点趴在了张云雷身上。

孟鹤堂有些窘迫，连忙按住了身后胡闹的手，“小妖精，这个太硬了，别那么往里塞，难受……”

张云雷闻言慢慢把肛塞扯了出来，瘪了瘪嘴，眨了下眼睛问，“你看，还是我的舒服吧？”

“是，是，”孟鹤堂无奈，撸动几下张云雷挺立的阴茎，忽然觉得有些不好意思，“能关灯吗……”

张云雷闻言瞪圆了眼睛，“不行啊，小哥哥，我想看你在我身上寻欢作乐的表情……唔……”

孟鹤堂捂住对方的嘴，眼神暗了暗，“虎狼之词。”

张云雷笑了笑，拽下捂在他嘴上的那只手，看着孟鹤堂咬唇羞怯的样子，心里酥麻一片，“小哥哥，知道为什么让你扩张吗。”

孟鹤堂茫然地看了看他，摇了摇头。张云雷起身抱住他，故意凑到人耳朵边上道，

“因为我想让你一坐就都吃进去，”热气喷洒，孟鹤堂有些痒，无意识地缩了缩脖子，“小哥哥不会让我失望的对吧……”

他说的话也算是正中要害。 孟鹤堂其实挺害怕别人对他失望的，工作上感情上都是这样，他自己可以与世无争，糟糠能食，粗衣也认，可他受不了别人对他失望。

所以孟鹤堂思绪也飘远了一些。他想到自己又有多长时间能和张云雷维持这种不必谈及未来的温存。可是他一直不说，张云雷不会失望吗？

他当然是爱张云雷的，爱得无法自拔，却又不甚自知。爱是永恒隐忍和恩慈并存，偷着爱一个人不能说出口并不痛苦，因为他把仙风道骨、清远雅正的师哥当成崇拜的对象，他所有的努力都是有动力的，可他担心对方哪怕一点儿的失望。

张云雷没理会孟鹤堂若有所思的神态，勾了勾嘴角，把孟鹤堂的手握住十指相扣。

自己的五指基本能包住他小哥哥的手背，而对方的手指只能包住他的指掌关节，每当看到这个他的心都快化了。

“小哥哥……这个咬一下，”张云雷把超薄款的避孕套递到了孟鹤堂嘴边，对方顺从的咬住，张云雷拽着另一角撕开了一个小口。

他握着孟鹤堂的手，又摊平手指捂住了孟鹤堂的眼睛。

粉色的包装袋不及孟鹤堂的唇色撩人。

套子随着张云雷手指施力掉了出来，被拾起来，张云雷抓了熟得深红的四颗樱桃，放进套子里又带上，接着马眼顶上鲜红又有些凉的果实，张云雷松开了捂着孟鹤堂眼睛的手。

于是孟鹤堂看见的就是这样一副景象。

张云雷抬着下巴，舔了舔嘴唇垂眸看着他，顶光照射投下眼底一片阴翳，阴翳边缘刻画着睫毛的形状，上挑的眼慵懒而妖媚。

洁白的身上吻痕星罗棋布，乳尖挺立着，上面似乎还挂着自己的涎液，有些反光。有些粉的阴茎肉和樱桃挤在超薄的套子里面。

樱桃，形状色泽仿佛小一号的苹果——禁果，魔鬼魅惑人的果实。

孟鹤堂忽然觉得过去他的崇拜、他关乎爱慕的三缄其口、逆来顺受都不重要了，他们将来是千夫所指还是根本没有未来茫然自失……也都不重要了，重要的是这个时刻。

“小哥哥……”张云雷依然和他十指相扣。

孟鹤堂跪立着往前挪动了两步，扶着张云雷的硬挺，对准后吸了口气坐下去，一下整根吞了进去。

“唔哼……”

本来粗大的雄根再加上几颗樱桃，他再回过神来已是满脸泪水，分不清是因为快感远远超出了身体所能承受的，还是内心突然迸发的感情太过浓烈。

张云雷轻轻擦拭掉他脸上的泪水，将他的腿掰得更开，“小哥哥，动一动。”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂仰着头，手撑着酥软的大腿，有些使不上劲儿，堪堪动了两三下，他的动作很大，几乎每次都完全吐了出来，又吞进最深的地方。

耻骨顶着皮肤的样子鲜少能看到，也就只有此刻展露无遗，张云雷舒服得呼出口气，熟烂的樱桃随着冲刺的动作被碾压碎，殷红的液体顺着张云雷的阴茎向下流动，湿淋淋地洒在交合处。

孟鹤堂调整了一下呼吸，又继续用后穴套弄着身体里的雄根，“小哥哥，”张云雷按了按孟鹤堂的头，示意他向下看，

“看见了吗？”张云雷指了指红色的液体，笑得像狐狸一般狡黠又轻佻，“像不像一个刚破处的？”

顺着他的视线看了看，殷红的汁水滴到了床单上，宛如盛放的红花，孟鹤堂只感觉羞耻，赶紧捂住了发烫的脸。羞耻感在脑中炸开，他想要逃走，可又做不到，毕竟身子里的那根火热是属于张云雷的。

“你说，我是不是该叫你小姐姐了？”张云雷说着去抓他胸前的两坨肉，肌肉垫在深处，圆形的软肉抓在手里很有弹性，“小姐姐，想爽就动快点儿。”

孟鹤堂逃避般的捂着脸，快速癫了几下，他能无比清晰地感受到性器和熟烂的樱桃的形状，张云雷到底心疼他，没直接把樱桃放里面，可说出的话偏偏让他害臊得心脏都快跳出来。

“小姐姐……我刚认识你的时候就在想，你给我生个孩子吧，你涨奶了还在我身上‘贪吃’的样子一定很美，挺着大肚子在我身上找肏动作会笨拙一点儿吧。”

张云雷说着坐起身来，拽下孟鹤堂捂着脸的手，亲吻着他羞得通红的脸颊，

“到时候孩子下坠顶得你穴口都外翻，那种红色该多艳啊……”

“别说了……”孟鹤堂咬了咬下唇，他知道说这话的张云雷并不在意他的性别，只是挑他玩儿想看他害羞，可还是控制不住地脸红心跳，落进这个圈套里。轻轻颠动几下臀部，媚肉不自觉地积压着那根火热，“唔哼……腿软……你就仗着我喜……仗着你长得好看欺负人。”

张云雷闻言忍俊不禁，“你说我欺负你……？我要欺负你你早不是这样了……那我欺负欺负你。”

他说完这句话手撑着床，用力地顶了几下跨，孟鹤堂急促地喘了几声，差点向后栽过去，下意识地搂住了张云雷脖颈。

“哈……辫儿……”呻吟跑到嘴边的时候孟鹤堂想起他们还在医院，连忙住嘴，身上燥热得红了脖颈和锁骨，“太快了……我自己来……啊……”

没忍住呻吟出声，尾音上挑余音婉转，孟鹤堂几乎不敢相信自己会发出这种声音。

“那你自己来”，张云雷也真就停下了动作，笑得柔软，凑过去含住他的嘴唇，细细描绘着此刻有几分倔强的唇线。

孟鹤堂低头眨了眨眼，在眩晕中找一份平衡感，然后扭动着腰上下颠簸着，感觉自己快到了，上下求索着速度也越来越快。

“哈……哈……”不敢娇啼，生怕被其它屋里的人听到，腹音一声哎一声粗重。

张云雷胯下的坚挺被媚肉吸着，肉壁有一些凸起但是很柔软，反而令人更舒服。他的手顺着孟鹤堂的臀尖向上徐徐抚摸着，捏着后腰的腰窝和脊柱周围的背肌，又绕到前面摩挲着胯骨，肚脐和最上面他呼气时能看清两块腹肌，接着使劲包裹住他胸前的细肉，离开时还能看见两个红色的指印……

他紧紧盯着孟鹤堂，看他半张的嘴，放任来不及咽下的涎液滴落，饱满的苹果肌上面泪痕反射着微光，看他眼波潋滟，眼神销魂，眉头微蹙，眉尾被他画的比以往上挑一些，眉骨最后面的那一小段儿弯成一个妖冶曼丽的弧度……

“啊……”又一身呻吟控制不住地泄露出来，泄露出来，“辫儿……”孟鹤堂懊恼地垂了垂头，低下去的头随着他颠簸的动作慵懒地晃动，他伸手把刘海撸了上去，露出额头，然后手绕到脑后，牙齿咬着自己肱三头肌位置的细肉，尽量阻止自己呻吟出声。

皓齿咬着自己胳膊，伸到身后那只手手指放松而优美。

张云雷有些痴迷地顶了顶跨，接着捏住了孟鹤堂的硬挺。

“松开，嗯……我要射了……”孟鹤堂撑着大腿，垂着眼睛更加快速地吞吐着身下的雄根，有些无力地去掰他的手。

“那，小哥哥，叫我点什么？叫高兴了就让你射。”张云雷用另一只手轻轻揉捏着马眼和龟头下面的褶皱。

“小妖精，”孟鹤堂没好气的瞪了他一眼，长长的内眼角却显得他满是媚气。

“快叫吧，憋着不好，你也知道，”张云雷拍了拍他的臀尖，“快点动。”

孟鹤堂一紧一松地含着张云雷的坚挺，“唔哼……辫儿哥哥？”

“嗯哼，”张云雷发出了否定的鼻音，仿佛在撒娇但明显就是披着假羊皮的老狐狸。

“师哥……师哥行了吧……饶了我吧”孟鹤堂本来爽得脑子里除了在那根雄根上贪欢之外也没法思考什么别的了，这个问题更是想不起来，“张磊……嗯……老公……”精虫爬上混沌的脑子，孟鹤堂根本不知道自己在叫什么，浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着他想释放的愿望。他看了一眼张云雷，肤白貌美的妙人在他身下，孟鹤堂很想射在那张白净的脸上，或者他淡粉色的嘴唇上，充血的阴茎因为肿大了一圈，但仍然被张云雷力道刚好地攥着。

弄不懂小妖精到底要听什么……孟鹤堂抱住他挂在他身上，头埋在颈窝上面，“哎呀老公还不行吗……那还有什么啊，你总不能让我叫爸爸吧？”

“乖儿子——”张云雷被可爱到，得逞般笑了笑，揉了揉孟鹤堂的头发，把人拽起来和他额头贴着额头，“再叫两声。”

“……你也太不要脸了，你撒手，快点。”孟鹤堂威胁道，颇有些怒目圆睁的样子，身体却一直在张云雷身上吞吐着那根火热，根本没意识到自己没有任何威慑力。

“你不叫我就不撒手。”张云雷直截了当道。

孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，给自己不断催眠说叫他也不亏，“爸……爸爸……”

张云雷履行诺言松开手，轻轻套弄着他的阴茎，抬着下巴吻了上去。舌尖贴在一起，孟鹤堂眼前闪烁几道白光，颤抖着射了出来，白色粘稠的液体扑打在张云雷腹部，他抓挠着张云雷的后背，快感蔓延全身，脚趾也蜷曲起来。

“哈啊…哈啊…啊…”孟鹤堂急促地喘着，胸腔都跟着振动，张云雷被他夹得有些疼，堪堪接住快要倒下去的身子，差点以为他要抽搐过去，下意识抱紧了一下一下抚着他后背。

“小哥哥”，等到他平静些了张云雷才扶正了他的身子，孟鹤堂虽然手臂上肌肉不少，可此刻摸起来却像个孩子一般软，脸色红得像霞辉，一直烧到胸口。

“张磊你可太棒了”，孟鹤堂趴在他肩膀上，使劲咬了一口张云雷的锁骨，毫不吝啬地赞美。

正常两个男人做头几次都是会很疼的，可是他们做第一次，没有用什么讲究的姿势张云雷就把他肏射了，这一次更是有了羽化登天的感觉。

诚然他们一直很有默契，不是惯常的默契。

在床上云雨时的默契才真是难得。

张云雷显然是没想到他会这么说，愣了一下，温柔而富有磁性的声音似乎在他耳朵里回荡着出不去了，微微挑眉说，“爽飞了吧？接着动。”

孟鹤堂依言，微微起身，又坐下去，继续颠簸下身，水声大作，听得他又是羞怍万分。

张云雷揽着他的脖子，又绕到下面抓着大把的臀肉，情不自禁地抓揉了几下。

“别停。”张云雷拍打着挺翘的臀部，不几下细白的臀肉上便红了一片，经常运动早年上跳舞专业的男人臀部一点褶子也没有，红得仿佛一个大樱桃，大樱桃找杵子捣着他自己，每一下顶弄都带出粘稠的果汁。

不多时，张云雷便感觉自己也快到了，“小哥哥……先下来。”

孟鹤堂小臂撑着张云雷宽阔的肩膀，拔出的时候身下还发出了“啵”的一声。

“吃掉？”张云雷把套子摘了，几粒樱桃基本已经碎了，鲜红的果汁流到小腹上，把耻毛淋湿，果肉掉落得哪儿都是。

孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声，爬伏下来，把阴茎周围的樱桃舔干净，含住那根雄硕，然后用舌头挑弄着马眼，他听见张云雷舒服得轻哼一声，于是张开嘴，去接不断喷射出来的精液。

或多或少凝聚起来的几滴喷洒在他嘴里也喷洒在他脸上，他本来模样漂亮，此刻眼神清澈的样子突然让张云雷心生一股罪恶感却更兴奋。

最后张云雷揽着孟鹤堂躺倒在床上，孟鹤堂趴在他胸口，两人都小心翼翼地没有打破这份亲密。

张云雷和他十指相扣，向孟鹤堂炫耀自己手大，说孟鹤堂手小。

张云雷轻轻抚摸着孟鹤堂沾着他精液的手，“媳妇儿，你说你手怎么这么小呢。”

孟鹤堂趴在人胸口，懒得理这声占人便宜的“媳妇儿”，不着痕迹地笑了笑却也不反驳，谁让张云雷大手在他身上抚摸的时候那么温暖舒服呢。

好像总是能马上放松下来。

“哎对了，你以前和郝姐做也这么爽吗？他们都说俩男的做第一次很疼的。”

“没有，跟这差远了，”孟鹤堂倒也大方承认，“再说谁有你长得好看，至于为什么不疼……”

“可能是因为默契吧？”

孟鹤堂不可置否，“嗯，再一个，做‘爱’嘛，还得是有感情儿，要不然只是‘做’的话，少个东西，那哪儿能爽。”

张云雷笑了笑，眨几下眼睛温柔地看着怀里的人。

对视太温存，孟鹤堂的眼神也太认真太深情，但没有人承认他们爱着对方，有的只是心照不宣的缄默。

——————End——————


End file.
